themevisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Themevision22
Themevision 22, is the Special up-coming 22th edition of Themevision.The festival will be brought to the city of Bucharest. This is the first time that Romania will host the Contest. The admin of ThemeVision chooses Arena Nationala as the venue of edition 22 . 35 countries will participate this time . And there will be 2 semi final with 15 participants in each. From each semi final 9 countries will pass, 1 country from wildcard battle and with the big 5 will make the final. Slogan of edition : Put your hearts in the air Host : 'Inna &Antonia '''Next Edition : Themevision 23 ' '''Previous Edition : Themevision 21 Winner: ''' Venue The '''National Arena (Romanian: Arena Națională) is a football stadium in Bucharest, Romania, in the Lia Manoliu National Sports Complex. It is replacing the former National Stadium, which was completed in 1953. It was built for the Romania national football team, therefore is hosting its games, as well as the Romanian Cup Final and the Romanian Supercup. The 2012 UEFA Europa League Final was held at the new stadium. This was the first final of a major European football club competition hosted by Romania.[5] Location Bucharest is the capital municipality, cultural, industrial, and financial centre of Romania. It is the largest city in Romania, located in the southeast of the country, at 44°25′57″N 26°06′14″E , lies on the banks of the Dâmbovița River, less than 70 kilometres (43 mi) north of the Danube. Bucharest was first mentioned in documents in 1459. It became the capital of Romania in 1862 and is the centre of Romanian media, culture and art. Its architecture is a mix of historical (neo-classical), interbellum (Bauhaus and Art Deco), Communist-era and modern. In the period between the two World Wars, the city's elegant architecture and the sophistication of its elite earned Bucharest the nickname of "Little Paris" (Micul Paris).[6] Although buildings and districts in the historic city centre were heavily damaged or destroyed by war, earthquakes, and above allCeaușescu's program of systematization, many survived. In recent years, the city has been experiencing an economic and cultural boom. According to preliminary data from 2011 census, 1,677,985 inhabitants live within the city limits,[4] a decrease from the figure recorded at the 2002 census.[2] The urban area extends beyond the limits of Bucharest proper and has a population of 1.93 million people.[3][8] Adding the satellite towns around the urban area, the proposed metropolitan area of Bucharest would have a population of 2.2 million people.[9] According to Eurostat, Bucharest has a Larger Urban Zone of 2,151,880 residents.[5] According to unofficial data, the population is more than 3 million.[10] Bucharest is the 11th largest city in the European Union by population within city limits. Economically, Bucharest is the most prosperous city in Romania[11] and is one of the main industrial centres and transportation hubs of Eastern Europe. The city has big convention facilities, educational institutes, cultural venues, traditional "shopping arcades" and recreational areas. The city proper is administratively known as "The Municipality of Bucharest" (Municipiul București), and has the same administrative level as that of a national county, being further subdivided into six sectors. Participants 35 participants will participate in edition 22. There will be 2 Semi final with 15 participants in each. From each semi final 9 countries will pass in big final. 2 countries from each semi final that will take 10th and 11th places will compete in wildcard battle. Semi Final 1 Only 09 countries will be qualified to the grand final. Greece, United Kingdom & Sweden will vote here Semi Final 2 Only 10 countries will be qualified to the grand final. Romania and France vote here Wild Card Bottle Final 12 Points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: